


Up in a tree

by itz_blakey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Past Logicality - Freeform, mentioned moceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey
Summary: Logan decides to spend more time with his 10th grade crush again and old feelings resurface.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Up in a tree

**Author's Note:**

> I am not at all proud of this. I tried to fight writer's block by writing this but it's mediocre at best. .-.

Roman had to be the most extravagant person Logan knew. It was only recently that he found out Roman liked to climb up the tree in his garden every day because he wanted to read up there. At first he wasn't going to say anything. 

He didn't even know Roman that well. They were mere acquaintances. But a small part of him was worried. Worried that he would fall and get hurt. 

"I would be careful up there if I were you!", he shouted. 

Roman looked up from his book and yelled back: "What? You have to come closer! I don't understand you!". 

Logan awkwardly set foot in Roman's garden and repeated himself. 

"Don't worry! I've been doing this for years and nothing has ever happened!", Roman replied. 

Logan furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing that. "That doesn't mean anything! You could still fall down any day.", he said. 

"I won't!", Roman insisted. 

"How do you know that?", Logan asked. 

"I just do! You should come up here too!", the confident guy suggested. 

"Absolutely not.", the smart one refused, "I would much rather stay down here.". 

He sat down by the tree and leaned against it. "If we're going to keep talking like this, both of our voices will be gone tomorrow! Do you have your phone right now?", Roman said. 

"Yes, I do.", Logan responded, showing Roman his phone. 

"I'm gonna give you my phone number, so you can call me. That'll make it easier to talk more quietly and still understand the other!", Roman explained. 

"That's a good idea!", Logan said. 

Roman told Logan his phone number and Logan saved him in his contacts as "Roman". He immediately called Roman - just like the other had suggested - and put him on speaker. Roman accepted the call and put Logan on speaker as well. 

"My 15 year-old self would be ecstatic right now because you gave me your phone number.", Logan admitted. 

"Really? Why?", Ro asked. 

"Two years ago I had the biggest crush on you. ", the now 17 year-old confessed. 

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have totally gone on a date with you.", his former crush answered. 

"I couldn't have know that.", Logan said in his defense, "And after that crush went away, I dated Patton for a year, so I do not regret not making a move.". 

"Why'd you two break up?", Roman wanted to know. 

"He fell in love with someone else.", Logan replied. 

He wasn't really bitter about it. Feelings were so uncontrollable. He couldn't blame Patton for falling out of love with him. Blaming him would be more than a little illogical. 

"Ouch. I'm really sorry about that. Was it Janus? Cause I know they're dating now.", Roman asked. 

"Yes, it was. I'm fine now. I have been over my feelings for Patton for a while. We're pretty good friends again.", Logan responded. 

"That's good to hear.", Roman said. Logan hummed in agreement. 

After that day Logan would "coincidentally" pass by Roman's house everyday to find him up on that tree again. He would sit down in front of the tree again, he would call him and they would talk over the phone. They barely had anything in common and yet their conversations felt so comfortable. 

With every time this happened, Logan felt his crush on Roman slowly returning a bit more. This went on for months and eventually Logan came to the realisation that his feelings for Roman had gone beyond just a silly crush. He was in love. Looking at the situation, Roman would probably at least be willing to go on a date, wouldn't he? He had said that he would have gone on a date with him, had he known that 15 year-old Logan had a crush on him. 

Surely he would go on a date with 17 year-old Logan too, right? Logan didn't have any more time to think about that as he arrived at Roman's house. He went to the garden as always. 

He saw Roman sitting in the tree again and made a stupid impulse decision. 

"I'm climbing up to you this time!", he let Roman know. 

"Wait, really?", Roman asked. 

"Yes. I'm dead serious.", Logan replied. 

After struggling a bit at first, Logan finally got the hang of it and swiftly climbed up to the branch Roman was sitting on. He sat down next to Roman and when he looked down he visibly tensed up. 

"Are you scared?", Roman teased him. 

"Nonsense.", Logan lied. 

He climbed up there because for some weird reason he wanted to impress Roman. He wasn't going to let Roman know that he was scared. But Roman saw right through his lie, took his hand and said: "Don't worry. I've got you.". 

Logan looked at their hands - his lips curling into a slight smile. He knew that Roman holding his hand did nothing. He knew that he could still fall down any second. But when Roman was holding his hand, he felt invincible. 

Logan rested his head on Roman's shoulder and said: "Thanks, I feel a lot safer now.". 

"Woah, what's with the sudden physical affection?", Roman laughed. 

"I don't know. I felt like it.", Logan replied. 

His more-than-a-crush chuckled and said jokingly: "Then I hope you feel like it a lot more often because I like this.". 

Logan was incredibly happy, nervous and scared at the same time. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to stay like this. And for a while that's what they did. 

"What do you say? Do you wanna go back down again soon?", Roman asked. 

"No, I actually rather like being up here with you.", Logan replied. Upon hearing that, Roman smiled widely. 

"So you get it now? Why I climb up this tree all the time?", he queried. 

"Not really. I wouldn't want to be here on my own.", Logan clarified. 

He lifted his head from Roman's shoulder and looked at him before continueing: "But I do like being here with you.". 

"Yeah? So do I. I like you a lot.", Roman said. Logan felt his heart picking up its pace. 

"How do you mean that?", he asked. 

Roman leaned a little closer to him and murmured: "I think you already have the right idea.". 

Logan's breathing hitched. Roman was dangerously close to him. His heart hammered against his chest and his mind was racing, trying to form a coherent thought. Any coherent thought. But all he could think about was Roman. 

He had leaned closer to him without even noticing. Logan's gaze shifted from Roman's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. Should he? Maybe he should. 

With a sudden boost of confidence, he leaned closer once again, closed his eyes and tenderly kissed the guy he was so enamoured with. 

Roman smiled into the kiss. He used one hand to gently caress Logan's cheek and the other to hold onto the branch they were sitting on while Logan held onto the branch with both of his hands. 

Roman's lips were soft and tasted like the strawberry-flavored lip balm he regularly applied. Logan's heart was racing even more now. He was ecstatic. 

When they pulled apart, they were out of breath and their cheeks were rosy. 

"Didn't think you had it in you to make a move.", Roman admitted. "I didn't either.", Logan chuckled, "But as they say, love makes you do crazy things.". 

"You dropped the L word.", Roman muttered. He felt his cheeks growing warmer. 

"Why wouldn't I? I know this is more than just a crush for me.", Logan replied. 

"It's more than a crush for me too.", Roman confessed, "I just didn't expect that.". 

There was a painfully awkward silence before Logan asked: "Would you be willing to be my boyfriend?". A fond smile spread across Roman's face. 

"There's not a thing in this entire universe I want more.", he said. 

"Me neither.", Logan replied and rested his head in Roman's shoulder again. 


End file.
